<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shall we Dance? by GavinsPlstcPrck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382016">Shall we Dance?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck'>GavinsPlstcPrck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dance, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those moments when Nines wished he hadn't become a deviant.<br/>Because as a perfect machine he would certainly make a wonderful dancing partner.<br/>But now that he had broken through his command barrier, he had to gather all information himself. </p><p>He had to learn! </p><p>Dancing was not part of his programming. - But neither was it part of Connor's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shall we Dance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semains/gifts">Semains</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little oneshot is a little surprise to Semains! I guess you know why! ;)</p><p>I hope you have fun reading this and I hope you'll have a great day!</p><p>I wrote this while listening to Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect' and it fitted so well with it's melody.<br/>I would recommend listening to it while reading. But do as you wish! ;)</p><p> <br/>To everyone else: Have fun while reading! ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor overburdened him. He completely overwhelmed him and Nines ended up just standing there staring at him.<br/>
"Connor, I can't do this," he said, his tone was pathetic.<br/>
"Now come on, Nines! I know you can do it!"</p><p>He had chosen to play a soft and very romantic song and asked Nines to dance. He had absolutely no idea, let alone the feeling for it. Meanwhile, Connor was so gentle all the time. Every time Nines stepped on his feet. If he dragged him around too fast, if he turned with him. - It was just embarrassing for Nines.</p><p>It was one of those moments when Nines wished he hadn't become a deviant. Because as a perfect machine he would certainly make a wonderful dancing partner. But now that he had broken through his command barrier, he had to gather all information himself. He had to learn! Dancing was not part of his programming. But neither was dancing part of Connor's.</p><p>He was about to turn away when Connor took his hand.<br/>
"You have to realize that dancing is more than just movement, Nines." He looked at Connor with his ice-blue eyes and sighed.<br/>
"Come on... Try it again. For me!" Nines dodged his gaze for a moment, then he gave in.<br/>
"All right." If he asked him so kindly, Nines could hardly say no.</p><p>Nines placed his hand on Connor's hip, whereupon the latter moved closer to him so that Nines' hand slipped on Connor's back. Meanwhile, Connor put his hand on Nines' shoulder. With the other hand, they held each other close.</p><p>The first steps passed and Connor noticed that Nines was much too busy with his thoughts.<br/>
"Nines... Look at me," he asked him, and his partner complied with his request. They looked in each other's eyes and the next moment, Nines saw Connor deactivating the simulation on his hand to connect with him. Nines did the same and there laid black on white... like yin and yang...</p><p>Nines noticed Connor touching him softly inside, sending him thoughts about himself. How they had seen each other for the first time. The feelings he had for him... All these sensations seemed so powerful in Nines that he started to experience something completely different.</p><p>The moment Connor had spoken to him for the first time. How insecure he had been. That he had nothing else on his mind the whole time but scared of being rejected by Nines. His joy when Nines smiled at him honestly for the first time. When they interfaced for the first time through their hands. How nervous he had been when Nines kissed him for the first time...</p><p>Nines could hear Connor's voice in his head... how shy he was, he could even hear the fast beat of his Thirium pump while they interfaced. He was almost overwhelmed by the flood of emotions Connor had for him. At the same time, they started to rub off on Nines.</p><p>After all, he had sentiments for Connor himself as well. But so far they seemed a little different. Nines' feelings for Connor resembled chaos of nameless terms he just didn't know how to call.</p><p>When he hugged Connor, Nines felt like home. When Connor laughed, he found joy. Just when he looked into his eyes, Nines sensed the jitter deep in his core, causing his software to overturn. The thought of how beautiful Connor was made his system almost overheat.</p><p>Connor noticed that Nines slightly moved his connected hand so that he could interlock with it. However, he sensed Nines pulling him closer with the other hand. His steps became more even, calmer and Nines slowly turned with him.</p><p>Nines started to 'feel' Connor, to follow his steps and movements. They danced together... Not against each other.</p><p>Connor could feel the change Nines was going through and a smile appeared on his lips. Nines raised an eyebrow and had to grin wryly. Nines pulled Connor a little closer and leaned forward. He looked him straight in the eyes, cocked his head slightly, and finally kissed him.</p><p>The feeling that spread between them was stronger than anything Connor had ever experienced. Nines felt the same. Connor let go of his hand and put his arm around Nines' neck. While they kissed, Nines suddenly picked him up and gave him the necessary support from underneath his bottom with his hands. Connor just relaxed and placed his legs aside Nines' hip. Nines had no trouble carrying his weight since he had enough strength.</p><p>But Nines didn't stop dancing for quite some time. In steady movements, he just kept on swaying slowly with Connor in his arms. He had to stretch his head back a little bit to look up to Connor, but that didn't bother him. When Connor released his lips, he laid his hands on Nines' cheeks and smiled at him. At the same time, Connor could see the simulation disappearing from Nines' skin where he touched him.</p><p>"You're just perfect, do you know that?" Nines asked. There was so much passion in his voice that it seemed almost eerie to Connor. They exchanged glances repeatedly and Connor lowered his head to pull him into another intimate kiss.</p><p>Nines swayed on with Connor in his arms for a little while before he let him down again. Once more he pulled him close and ran his fingertips through his hair.</p><p>"Looks like you have more emotions in you than you suspected, huh?" Connor asked him softly and Nines snorted.<br/>
"If you just take me by the hand...," he murmured and watched his partner smile again.<br/>
"Rather than anything else..." Connor replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>